Origins
by DarkxPrince
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki is the strongest within the clan and Minato Namikaze is about to find out exactly why that is.


Origins

There were many rumors about the Uzumaki clan. It was said that they could take on an entire army by themselves. Whenever there was a war, they were the ones a country wanted as their allies and feared having as enemies. The few survivors that were left on a battlefield found themselves in a mental institution, repeating the words "Foxes" and "Monsters". No one understood what happened that could cause battle hardened warriors to lose their minds. It was also said that the Uzumaki had one great shinobi, the most powerful that had ever been in the clan. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, and it was said that she could destroy an army or an entire village by herself.

_Is it true what they say?_

_Are we too blind to find a way?_

_Fear of the unknown_

_Clouds our hearts today._

Understanding the importance of maintaining an alliance with the Uzumaki Clan, Namikaze Minato begged that the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, send him to talk with the clan. At first Sarutobi was against such an idea, however situations with _Iwagakure_ and the threat of a third great shinobi war looming on the horizon forced Sarutobi to allow Minato to talk with the Uzumaki.

_Come into my world,_

_See through my eyes._

_Try to understand,_

_Don't want to lose what we have._

Three days Minato spent traveling to _Uzu no Kuni_ and the compound of the Uzumaki. Once there Minato was placed under the care of Kushina who would act as a guide. Kushina loathed the idea of letting an outsider into their clan, but had no real choice in the matter since the elders of the clan decided everything. Minato tried to make the best of it, attempting to become friendly with the red-headed kunoichi. Kushina did her best to ignore the cheerful blonde, but failed miserably. She found herself drawn to his goofy and cheerful exterior and quickly warming up to him. After about a month of staying with them, and succeeding in creating the alliance, Minato asked if Kushina could come with him and visit _Konohagakure_. Seeing no harm in it, the elders allowed it, but demanded that Minato return with her when the time came.

_We've been dreaming_

_But who can deny?_

_It's the best way of living_

_Between the truth and the lies._

By this time the Third Great Shinobi War had broken between _Iwagakure_ and _Konohagakure._ Kushina offered to help with the _Konohagakure_ forces asking only that either Minato be with her or she be by herself. Minato had quickly learned why Kushina was considered the best within the clan, though not the _real_ secret all Uzumaki clan members possessed. _That_ secret Kushina would do her best to hide from all those in Konoha, especially from Minato. By the time the war ended, Kushina and Minato had grown close, so close that Kushina dreaded returning to _Uzu no Kuni_ and parting ways with Minato. What she found upon her return to _Uzu no Kuni_ was nothing but death and destruction.

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way._

_The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end._

The entirety of _Uzu no Kuni_ was devastated, not a single building was left standing. Minato and Kushina quickly rushed forward to search for any possible survivors, but all they found were corpses. One corpse, which was not from _Uzu no Kuni_, made Kushina's rage boil. She saw nothing but red and finally lost control. Her body morphed, changed and grew into a distinct animal's body. There, standing before Minato was a massive nine tailed kitsune. The Kitsune roared into the sky, and took off for _Mizu no Kuni_, or more precisely _Kirigakure no Sato_ since the corpse bore that village's symbol. Much of _Kirigakure_'s forces were eradicated before the great Kitsune's anger diminished and Kushina returned to normal.

_Fear is withering the soul_

_At the point of no return._

_We must be the change we wish to see._

Minato, who had followed the enraged Kushina turned kitsune, his curiosity overcoming his fear, paid witness to the destructive nature. By the time it was all over Minato was more worried about the mental and physical well-being of Kushina then he was afraid of her raw power. On the trip back to the ruined _Uzu no Kuni_, to pay their last respects, Kushina was completely unresponsive and this worried Minato to no end. But it also showed him that she was sorrowful of her actions, that she did not take pleasure in taking vengeance against the village that attacked her home land. Normally Kushina was in control of her kitsune form, but the guilt of not being there to help her clan coupled with the rage she felt at finding that _Kirigakure _destroyed her country, caused her to lose control of her emotions. The rage induced-bloodlust was simply too great for her senses to overcome. Along the way to _Konohagakure,_ Kushina explained the truth behind the Uzumaki clan.

_I'll come into your world,_

_See through your eyes._

_I'll try to understand,_

_Before we lose what we have._

All Uzumaki were kitsune in human form, though not to be confused with demons. Long ago when Inari was still just the god of agriculture, he was given command of fox spirits by _Kami-sama_. These spirits became known as Kitsune, often acting as his messengers to the mortals. Eventually the kitsune spirits were given physical form by Inari himself, taking up the clan name Uzumaki for the various whirlpools that surrounded their island. When in full kitsune form, their multiple tails acted as a means of telling age and wisdom, along with storing much of their power. But Kushina's nine tails stood for something different.

_We just can't stop believing_

_Because we have to try._

_We can rise above the truths and the lies._

Kushina, perhaps because of some influence of Inari or _Kami-sama_, was born with all nine of the tails. And because of this was constantly feared, many of the clan members feared that Kushina did not have the experience needed to control the vast power the nine tails granted. Many feared that Kushina would lose control and cause untold destruction. This caused Kushina to become cold in the heart and distance herself from everyone… or she was until she met Minato.

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them we can_

_Free our minds and find a way._

_The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end._

Minato didn't run as Kushina expected him to. Hell, he even drew her close and held her tight. It was in that moment that both Minato and Kushina first confessed and shared their love for each other. And for a time the couple was happy to live their lives in peace within the walls of _Konohagakure_. The happiest news was when Kushina found herself pregnant with Minato's child. Not even when Minato was made Yondaime Hokage were the two so happy. The next nine months was filled with nothing but preparing for the new addition to the Namikaze family. But all would not remain as it should be.

_I hear the silence_

_Preaching my blame._

_Will our strength remain_

_If their power reigns?_

A single man, by the name of Uchiha Madara, would cause untold grief and sorrow for the Namikaze. He had sworn that he would bring down _Konohagakure_ no matter what he had to do. He had failed once, the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, beating him in one finale showdown. He had thought that using a demon fox in the attack would give him the victory. But Hashirama had a technique that negated his use of the demon. At the end of their great battle many thought he was dead, but that wasn't true. He was immortal. He knew not how he became so nor did he care. It was enough to know that he was. But with his defeat, he was forced into hiding.

With nothing else to occupy his time, he reflected on the past. Somewhere along the line it became an obsession, showing that the Uchiha were the strongest and that those who allied with the Senju were weak. The Uchiha and the Senju had always been ravel clans, always on opposite ends of a conflict. He would never forgive the Uchiha for betraying his wishes and allying with the Senju clan when _Konohagakure_ was first formed. This time, however, _Konohagakure_ would be destroyed… but more importantly the traitorous Uchiha would be destroyed as well.

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and _

_Find a way._

_The world is in our hands,_

The day that Minato and Kushina's baby son was born was also the saddest day for _Konohagakure_. But she didn't mean it, she never meant to do it. After all, why would she wish to destroy a village she had vowed to protect? But Madara had somehow found out about her clan secret, and lured her away. Using the technique that he thought only worked on demon foxes, perhaps there was some connection between the two? Either way he force Kushina into an enraged furry, becoming nothing more then a bloodthirsty beast. She had tried fighting against the urges, beating whatever technique that the man used on her. But nothing worked, and while her body and actions did one thing her soul and thoughts were completely different… grieving and praying that Minato would forgive her.

Minato was devastated when an enraged Kushina returned, destroying everything in sight. He didn't understand why she was doing this. He knew her, knew that she loved this village as much as he did. So what caused her to become so enraged? It was a question he'd have to solve another time. He did know that eventually she would calm down and return to her normal self, but by then it would be too late to save the village. So the real question he had to ask himself was, should he be selfish and wait… or do everything in his power to save the village?

He couldn't wait. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he did _nothing_ and caused hundreds of innocents to be killed, all so that he and his family could be happy. He simply couldn't do that. He had sworn an oath, as the Yondaime Hokage of _Konohagakure no Sato_, to protect the village and all those living within its walls, with his very life if he needed to. So that's what he did. Minato gave up his life to the _Shinigami_ in order to seal his beloved wife's soul within their newborn baby son, effectively destroying Kushina's physical body. And his last wish was for his child to be seen as a hero. But it would not be.

_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we_

_Free our minds and_

_Find a way._

_The world is in our hands,_

The villager's, in their ignorance and fear, treated the boy with nothing but hate. Casting him out of stores and restaurants, beating him for the most of mundane of offenses. And the child, when alone at night, would wonder why he had no parents to hold him like all the other kids his age. But he found solace within his own dreams. The boy would never know why, but he felt so at peace when asleep.

For within the boy's mind Kushina held the astral representation of her son close to her, wishing with every fiber of her being that she could have her own physical body so that she could be with her son; to comfort him and show him the love of a mother. She continued to cry out to Inari-sama and _Kami-sama_ to answer her prayer and release her from the reaper's seal. But her pleas went unheard, and she cried for her son behind caged bars. But she also vowed that she would use her powers to help keep her son safe. Healing his wounds when he was hurt, keeping him warm when cold at night, whispering into his ear when he was asleep.

But when day broke she roared, her power lashing out, the _Hakke no Fuuin Shiki_ doing its job of keeping her at bay. And when her anger vanished, she slumped against the bars, tears streaming down her face. And when night returned, she held the astral form of her son once again, rocking back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. But whether it was for the boy's sanity or her own she neither knew nor cared. And she continued to cry out her pleas to the gods above.

_This is not the end._

* * *

The song that was used is "See Who I Am" by Within Temptation. The reason why I wrote this is because it was a thought I had about who Kushina really was given the very few facts that we have been given. So this is what I thought happened.

On a side note _Konohagakure no Sato_ translate as The Hidden Leaf Village, the same with _Iwagakue_ and _Kirigakure_. Many sorten it to only _Konoha_, meaning Leaf I believe. Again the same about _Iwa_, meaning Stone, and _Kiri_, meaning Mist. _Uzu no Kuni_ translates as Whirlpool Country, along with _Mizu no Kuni_ meaning Water Country.

_Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, _translates as Eight Divination Signs Seal Style, is the seal that's placed on Naruto's stomach. Not to be confused with the _Shiki Fuujin, _translates Corpse Spirit Sealing Method, that Sarutobi used in his fight against Orochimaru.

On another note, Kami is the name of the japanese god. "-sama" used as an honor-fic ued with important people, usually translates as Lord or Lady, but can be used as a sign of respect to anyone. Inari is also the god of fertilitty, rice and industry not just agriculture and foxes.

Well, I hope you enjoyed his story. Please review!


End file.
